


First Time

by astranauta



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: First Time, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astranauta/pseuds/astranauta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick's used to Morty climbing into his bed after a nightmare, but Morty's been dreaming about something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

The clock on Rick’s bedside table flashed, the only source of light within the pitch darkness. The numbers blinked as if taunting him. _3:15 AM._ It seemed as though this long, hot night would never end. Not being able to sleep was nothing new for Rick. He’d spent many sleepless nights listing across space, through dimensions. It was the typical summertime spike in humidity that set the already-irritable genius even further on edge. The only sounds that pierced the dead of night were the sounds of the rickety old fan whirring along as fast as it could go and the sighs of disgust. He’d long passed the idea of building _anything_ that might give him some relief and had resigned himself to lying miserably in his bed. And that was precisely where he lay, sweating in his underwear, when he heard a gentle creaking outside of his door

Morty, for _whatever reason_ , was prone to night terrors. Not every single night, but many nights throughout the week, Morty would wake up in a panic, clutching his chest and habitually checking his surroundings for danger. These terrifying hallucinations would plague him and Morty was just a simple boy, often unable to distinguish fantasy from reality, past traumatizing experiences for present settings and situations. Rick had no way of knowing how often this happened and Morty lay awake in his own bed, trying in vain to fall back asleep. He just knew that when he heard soft footsteps outside his door, a slender frame pushing the door open and standing just outside until he was invited in, that letting the kid sleep with him was the right thing to do. It had started out awkward. Rick, who was far from the affectionate type, had not initially been into the idea of allowing his grandson to cuddle up to him, and if Morty hadn’t always been such a sniveling, pitiful mess, he might not have allowed it. But now it was routine, and Rick would never in his life admit it, but there was something about the feeling he got laying there, comforting him, that he liked.

“Morty.” It wasn’t a question and it didn’t need to be. Rick’s voice was rough from laying, still and silent, for so long. It took his eyes a moment to adjust to the dim light radiating from somewhere in the hallway, to see Morty making his way over to Rick’s bed. This was how it went, almost every night. Morty would stand again, making no movements, until Rick gestured him in. Usually, Rick would simply lift the covers and Morty would slip inside the warm cocoon, hiccupping as he lay his head on his grandpa’s chest. Tonight, however, it was far too hot to even think about blankets, so Rick shuffled over to the side of his small, twin-sized bed and stuck his arm out for Morty to nestle his head against.

On any other night, Rick would have felt the distinct sensation of Morty’s wet face pressed against him. Even if Morty had managed to stop crying before climbing into bed with Rick, his face was always sticky and hot where his tears had been stinging at his face. Tonight, however, Rick noticed distinctly how soft, smooth, and _dry_ his grandson’s face was as he lay it against his chest. Although his little body was still trembling slightly against Rick, he wasn’t sniffling and wiping at his face. In fact, his breathing was unusually slow and steady, a far cry from the typical panicked irregularity. They lay like this for a few moments, Rick feeling uncomfortable for reasons he couldn’t quite put his finger on.

“Dreaming again?” His voice, gruff and sleepy, only broke the hush for a moment before he fell silent again as his question prompted a small hand to press against him. Rick could feel Morty give a little nod, his fingers slowly tracing their way up and down Rick’s chest. This, combined with the still, stickiness in the room and the unmistakable feeling of Morty’s soft breath, sent goosebumps up and down Rick’s body. Before he was able to get his questions out, Morty whispered answers softly against his skin.

“I was dreaming… About y-you, Rick,” Even with the hall light, Rick’s room was dark enough that he couldn’t see the expression on Morty’s face. Still, he could feel his grandson’s much smaller body pressed against his with skin hot to the touch, he, too, wearing nothing but underwear. Bravely, though he couldn’t hide the falter in his already-shaky voice, Morty pressed a kiss to his grandpa’s clavicle, letting his small hands rest on Rick’s arms.

Throughout it all, Rick was silent. He didn’t need to ask the questions that Morty would be if the roles in the situation were reversed. ‘ _Wh-What do you mean you-you dreamed about_ me _? Wh-what are you talking about? Why are you kissing me like that, Rick?’_

He knew exactly what was going on. It probably should have been obvious from the stupid, googly-eyed look the kid always gave him. Or from all the time Morty wanted to spend together. In hindsight, the fact that Morty crawled into Rick’s bed every other night was a pretty good indicator. How could he have missed it? It wasn’t as if he hadn’t thought about the fucking little dork like that, thought about kissing him when he crawled in next to Rick and Rick couldn’t sleep.... The corners of his mouth turned upward slightly and he shook his head silently in the darkness. He rarely felt stupid but if Morty had been trying to drop obvious hints and he hadn’t picked them up, Rick was going to feel like a fucking idiot.

“ _Please,_ ” Morty, voice a barely audible whisper, had become still and Rick didn’t need to see him to know the kid was staring up at him with those wide eyes. He must have figured he’d get a response by now. For a moment, Rick wondered whether this was because Morty knew more than he’d thought about what kept his grandpa up at night or if he truly just seemed like the type of guy who would be into fucking his grandson. “I just- I _need_ you, R-Rick.” Rick wanted with all of his being to be annoyed with Morty being such a needy, whiny cliché, but he couldn’t. He even spat out a ‘ _Jesus_ ’,trying to sound incredulous. Hearing the kid beg like that was making him hard despite himself and he finally moved to slide his arms around his grandson’s waist. He shifted, separating Morty’s soft little legs with his own. Morty was already groaning at the feeling of pressure against his bulge, rocking his hips gently against his grandpa’s much larger, much hairier thigh.

“ _Ahhh,_ ” Even the slow grinding seemed to be doing wonders for Morty, who groaned and panted in Rick’s ear. His hand had found their way to his grandpa’s shoulders and he squeezed them in time with the movement of his hips. Rick, who had planted his lips on Morty’s neck and was working soft, wet kisses up and down it, couldn’t help but chuckle softly. He was _so damn easy_ to get going and the thought of working him up until absolute ecstasy made Rick’s cock throb. Through the silence came the sloppy sounds of kissing and sucking, gnashing teeth, Morty whimpering each time Rick sunk his teeth down into his neck. Before he knew it, Rick had pulled Morty on top of him and was grinding back against him, his breathing heavy from physical exertion rather than the same overwhelming sensations Morty was experiencing. Both bodies were now sticky with sweat, underwear damp with sweat and heat from the thick air. Rick yanked his boxers forcefully down and had them off in one swift motion. As he curled his fingers around the waistband of Morty’s, he heard a soft gasp.

“Wait!” Jesus Christ, the kid had practically thrown himself in Rick’s lap and now he wanted to take it slow?

“J-Jesus Christ, Morty, you. You just can’t do shit like that,” Rick groaned, shifting uncomfortably beneath his grandson as his dick twitched against his leg. Still, he obeyed Morty’s request and slid his hands down, resting them on Morty’s hips. For a few moments, the boy said nothing and sat still as he straddled his grandpa. “W-W-What’s the matter, what is it?”

“I….” Morty breathed, resting his hands down on Rick’s chest. He seemed to wait there for a while, feeling the rise and fall beneath his palms, words on the tip of his tongue but unable to escape his lips. “I-It’s my first time… I’m a virgin, Rick.” Rick could practically feel the heat of Morty’s blush, skin flushed to match his embarrassment.

There were many times where Rick could be considered incredibly insensitive. Many times, in fact, that Rick was particularly insensitive toward his sweet little Morty. The fact was that Rick didn’t always think about other people before doing the things he did. This fact could explain the cold feeling of absence that Morty felt as Rick got up, shoving him over and leaving him sitting alone, in the dark. It could explain the swelling of tears in Morty’s eyes, the guilt and shame in his stomach, the bile in his throat, but it could not explain the sudden flash of light as Rick clicked on the small, dim lamp that sat in the corner of his room. Nor could it explain the mixture of emotions on Rick’s face that could only be explained in one word: Elation. Rick wasn’t thinking about his grandson’s momentary heartache because he was too busy thinking of himself, of how fucking lucky he was that this sweet kid wanted _him_ , and wanted to share something so important with him. Not that Rick read too much into virginity as a concept, but he knew how much it meant to the little brunette sitting dumbfounded on his bed. Morty let out a nervous giggle, quietly relieved, as Rick moved back downward, pressing down against Morty and kissing him hard on the lips. Rick wasn’t perfect, but he was sure as hell going to try to make the kid’s first time as perfect as he could, starting with the lighting.

This time around, knowing exactly what he was getting himself into, Rick went nice and slow. To work his grandson back up to the gasping mess he’d had in his lap just moments before, and possibly to make up for the now-welting bite marks and hickeys that littered Morty’s neck, Rick began pressing soft, slow kisses up and down the goosebump-laden skin.

“You gotta tell me what you like, Morty.” Rick mumbled against him, and Morty responded by letting out soft murmurs of appreciation. It was straightforward enough, and Rick had enough experience to know just what to do, but he wanted to hear him say it. Though he’d found a spot on Morty’s neck that, when he pressed his lips against it, made him writhe and gasp, Rick continued downward, laying kisses across Morty’s chest. He could have easily gotten the boy trembling and begging in no time if he’d tortured that spot but knew it would be better to let him build up slowly if he was going to drive Morty absolutely crazy before fucking him silly.

“O-Oh, Rick... _Ahhhh…_ ” As Rick’s lips made their way further down, finding each nipple and circling his tongue around them, the noises of approval continued. The little noises, like music to Rick’s ears, led his mouth to brush slowly over Morty’s soft tummy and line kisses just above his waistband. Gripping Morty’s hips, which had been grinding up into nothing, Rick used his thumbs to move the elastic down _ever so slowly_ , pressing slow and determined kisses all along Morty’s hips.

“I’m taking these off,” Rick informed him, so that he wouldn’t be surprised. It was better, he figured, than asking Morty if it was _ok_ to take them off and having him panic and overthink his answer. A glance up to gauge his reaction told Rick he was fine with it, his face flushed a deep red and nodding enthusiastically. Rick sat up a little, tugging Morty’s underwear off nice and slow, watching as he moved his hands to cover himself. Unable to control the involuntary eyeroll that followed, Rick knew that _next time_ he’d have to teach Morty how not to be a complete fucking dork. _This time_ , however, was different, so when Rick sunk down off his bed and onto his knees, pushing between Morty’s legs, he took the kid gently by the wrists and moved them out of his way.

Morty, who now lay naked on his back and stared anxiously down at his grandpa, was a sight to fucking see. The whole upper half of his body seemed flushed while the lower half trembled as Rick pressed his lips to the inside of Morty’s knee. Slowly, he began a trail of sloppy kisses up Morty’s soft, milky thighs, pushing them open. The boy’s cock, now on full display, was achingly hard and dripping precum. It bobbed up and down as he writhed under Rick’s mouth, being sure to let him know how much he liked where his grandpa was going.

“ _Mmmmm,_ ” Rick, however, had no intentions of hurrying the process and instead enjoyed the softness against his prickly face, murmuring quietly into Morty’s skin. His mouth moved lazily around the base of Morty’s cock, refusing to touch until he put up a fuss.

“ _Please,_ Rick,” He whined, raising his hips up toward his grandpa’s face. Rick was doing his best to be patient with Morty but patience had never been his strong point. Just trying to go slow and ignore the fact that his own dick was hanging stiff between his legs was eating up most of what he had to give.

Grabbing Morty by the hips, he shot a stern glance upward but decided to oblige him, anyway. Letting his tongue roll out of his open mouth, Rick pressed it to the bottom of Morty’s shaft and slid it slowly upward. He let his mouth envelop the swollen head, swirling his tongue around it and taking the rest of his grandson’s dick in his hand and stroking it slowly. Morty had begun to cry out louder and his own little hands had found their way to the back of Rick’s head, tangling themselves up in his wild hair. As Rick worked, letting spit roll from his mouth down Morty’s dick, he took more and more inside. Morty, who had bucked his hips up to accompany a strangled moan, looked to be in pure bliss, mouth agape and eyes screwed shut, enjoying the feeling of Rick’s mouth. It had now found its way to his balls, sucking and licking them gently enough to not push Morty over the edge but with enough enthusiasm to elicit a chorus of wonderful noises. Rick couldn’t help but smile to himself, gripping the backs of Morty’s thighs in his hands and pushing his legs up toward his belly. If he thought this was great, Rick couldn’t wait to get to the _really_ good stuff.

As if able to read Rick’s mind, Morty had started to utter a question, likely concerned with the lack of hot, wet mouth wrapped around his cock. It was cut short when Rick’s tongue flicked out to trace its way around Morty’s entrance. “ _Ooooohhhh…_ ” Rick wasn’t sure If Morty’d ever had his dick sucked, but he could tell for sure he’d never had his ass eaten. Despite the noises of pleasure, Morty wriggled and squealed as he felt the wet slither of Rick’s tongue against his hole. Again, Rick found himself holding the kid in place, his tongue probing Morty further and harder. The deeper he wiggled his tongue, the more intelligible Morty’s moans became, and the wetter he got Morty’s little asshole, the harder Morty pushed back against him. Rick waited until his grandson was pleading before giving him what he so clearly desired.

“ _Nnnnnnnnhh._ O-oh God, Rick. Please, just- _Ahhhh!_ “ As Rick slowly pushed one finger, slicked with spit, inside, Morty’s cries again became garbled. The kid was so fucking _tight,_ even as Rick worked him with one finger, then two, then three, slowly curling his fingers inside of Morty. As he finger-fucked the moaning, whining teen, he wondered if Morty could take him stuffing his cock inside. He wasn’t left wondering long as the slow, twisting strokes drew out more begging from Morty.

“Jesus, Rick. _O-Ohhh, God!_ ” Morty gripped Rick’s forearm in his trembling fist. “F-Fuck me, _please!_ ” Abrubptly, Rick removed his fingers from Morty’s hole, causing him to cry out. Rick watched Morty, who watched him, as he reached into his bedside drawer, pulling out a small bottle and squeezing the contents into his palm, rubbing it all over his cock.

Rick was beginning to have a hard time keeping his composure, wanting so bad to forego any more playfulness to just give it to him. Still, he tried to be gentle, surveying Morty’s expression as he pressed the slippery head of his throbbing cock against Morty’s hole. He looked hungry, and ready, but this couldn’t stop his face from contorting with pain as his grandpa pressed his thick cock inside, stretching him further than he’d ever been before. Morty’s overwhelmed cries dissolved into whimpers. Rick was careful to go nice and slow, screwing his own eyes shut and sighing with pleasure at the tight, wet sensation swallowing his cock. When he’d finally managed to force his way in as deep as he could go, Rick grunted, feeling his balls pressed against his grandson’s ass. At a painstakingly slow pace, the old man worked his hips, holding the kid by his sides and doing his best to stretch him out without hurting him too badly. After a few moments of this, Morty looked up at Rick with watery eyes and nodded slowly, letting him know he was ready.

“Does that feel good?” Voice rough and raspy, Rick was surprised by his own demeanor. More typically into biting and choking and anything rough, being gentle with Morty seemed to come naturally to him and, to solidify this oddly-comforting idea, Rick pressed a kiss down onto Morty’s forehead. Morty, still looking uncomfortable, nodded and shrugged in unison. The feeling of having Rick balls deep inside of him was exciting and _so_ fucking good, especially when he pushed into what Morty could only assume was his g-spot, but the burning sensation of being stretched around his grandpa’s big cock had not yet subsided.

Rick kept up this agonizing pace, biting hard on his bottom lip, until he could no longer stand it. The appreciative groaning had returned full force with Morty gasping every time his grandpa pressed hard into him, giving Rick reason enough to assume he could abandon the slow, teasing strokes. Giving little warning, Rick squeezed Morty tightly by the hips, thrusting harder and deeper, hips picking up a new, quicker pace. Morty strangled out a yelp, this time hoarse with pleasure. His fingers, which had been curled tightly around Rick’s bedsheets, began clawing at his grandpa’s back and ass in attempts to pull him even closer, to get his cock even deeper inside.

It was better than Rick could have ever imagined, and surpassed Morty’s wildest dreams. He’d always sort of assumed that, if he didn’t end up a nervous 40 year-old virgin, he’d lose his virginity to a girl his age and cum way too fast. Even when he’d finally decided he wanted to lose it to his Rick, he’d half expected Rick to turn him down or pass out drunk half way through. He could never have imagined that, with every thrust of his grandpa’s dick, he’d be seeing stars and begging for more. It was all so overwhelming, and when Rick’s rough hand moved down to start stroking Morty’s cock, he tipped his head back and strangled out a high-pitched squeal.

“Ohhhh, Rick! I-I think I’m gonna cum…” There was really no thinking involved, just the explosive feeling that had been building up in his nuts finally finding release as he came all over his belly. Something about the look on Morty’s face, the way he tightened up around him, the way he choked out Rick’s name as he came all made Rick, who hadn’t been _that_ close only moments before, let out a loud groan. Two more thrusts was all it took for Rick to slam his hips forward, grunting and panting as he came, filling Morty’s tight little ass with thick, satisfying spurts.

Instead of pulling out of the poor kid, now laying deflated, in a haze, Rick collapsed into him, pushing him over with the force of his body and leaving his rapidly-softening dick buried deep in Morty’s ass. His arms seemed to fall naturally around Morty’s waist as he yawned, ready to fall asleep regardless of the light radiating from the corner of his bedroom. It was only the soft sighs coming from a hypersensitive Morty that reminded him to pull out, letting the hot, stickiness pool between them as Morty settled back into his grandpa’s arms.


End file.
